NFLRZ: Looking Back to the Mystery
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OC; 'Last Border Collie Verse') Sting is ready to move forward to the future, however...first he must find the others during his past in the Anticorian Science? Labs. How will they Rusherz feel when a certain name and picture appears to be one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Sting. 'The Last Border Collie' own Triton and Rebel. ENJOY ;)!**

* * *

Looking Back to the Mystery

_Sting was looking at the pictures on the table. He was determined to deduct the remaining Rusherz who were still stuck in the Anticorian Laboratory. He sighed as he pick up the marker._

?: What are you doing?

_Sting jumped as he turned to see Bolt and Toro. He sighed a bit._

Sting: Process of elimination

Bolt: Of what?

Sting: The Rusherz still trapped by the Anticorians scientist.

_Bolt and Toro froze._

Toro: There-are others.

Sting: Yeah, I was thinking that perhaps we could save them. The-ones still alive.

_He urged the two to the chairs across from him. They sat down as he marked the ones that were deceased with an x. It kept going till he made a circle around a picture...and Toro gasped._

Toro: No way!

_Toro grabbed the picture and stared at it, his face full of shock. Bolt glanced over and he too recognized the Rusher. The Rusher was a Bull/skull with empty eyes_

Bolt: Isn't that-

Toro: I just not, it IS Rebel!

Sting: You know him?

Bolt: He was-an aquantice of ours. We, didn't get along so well

Sting: He's regretting that you know...he's change, ALOT. He's...not undead anymore.

Toro: He's a real bull?

Sting: A deer...result of a experiment.

Bolt: Whoa...

_Sting continued as he went through each picture...result, all but Five Rusherz had died form these experiments. Sting sighed as he set the marker down and handed the photo's to The two Rusherz._

Sting: Do-Do you think we might be able to save them.

Bolt: -_Sighing_\- W-We'll try-

_Toro ran out of the room surprising Sting and Bolt._

Bolt: Oh dear...I was worried that Toro was upset with the fact Rebel was capture.

Sting: What do you mean?

Bolt: Rebel had a hatred for Toro...until he pushed Toro out of the way of a cave in back on Cordalion.

Sting: More the reason to save him! Wherever he is...

Bolt: As for the other four...

_Bolt looked at the remain four Rusherz. The first one after Rebel was a Bright red tiger with White stripes and silver eyes. The one next to him was was a Rusher with dog ears that had white fur with black spots and deep orange eyes. The third one was hard, he had a feather in his helmet and wore blue, red and white, his eyes were a soft brown color. As for the final one, well...the picture was blurry, so to say what this Rusher was is unknown._

Bolt: Okay...so, what happened to these four.

Sting: The tiger escaped, so I have no idea where he is now. The dog was transported to a whole other location along with the third one...as for the last on, you got me.

Bolt: What was the last one.

Sting: No one knows, he was kept in secret other than his existence.

Lasso: IS IT TRUE!?

_The two turned to see Lasso and Triton, with Toro shaking behind them._

Lasso: Is it true that Rebel's alive?

Bolt: Along with five others.

_Lasso walked quickly over and looked at the pictures._

Triton: Why is the last one blurry?

Sting: The Anticorian Scientist were very secretive with him.

Toro: D-Do you know where he might be?

Sting: I-I don't...but knowing him even for a bit-

* * *

_**He's still out there**_

_In a Lab at Anticorian...A deer Rusher was in a tube, his eyes opened._

_**And I just hope we're not to late to find them.**_

**THE**

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

The Quest Starts

_HOK..._

Liberty: Okay, so we have to keep an eye out for the remaining five. We'll keep their pictures for reference.

_The other Rusherz gathered around the Monitor that was displaying Rebel and the remaining four Rusherz._

Harper: I can't believe their is another Dog Rusher like us Power.

Power: Me too...I hope the kids okay.

Chief: i still can't believe there is another Rusher like us Arrow!

Arrow-Head: Yeah...I thought Sudden Death wiped them all out.

Beast: *_Looks at the Tiger_* Any relations to the Bengles Fang?

Fang: Little bit, I don't know to be honest. I never seen a Tiger Rusher with white stripes before.

_As the others talked amongst themselves...All but Toro who was away from the crowd and still in shock. This did not go un noticed by the others._

Steed: I think this is affecting Toro the most.

Darkflare: Poor Toro.

_Alto was the one ot walk over to Toro, placing a hand on his Shoulder._

Alto: Toro...are you going to be okay?

_Toro looked at Alto, shaking his head._

Alto: *_To the others_* The sooner we find Rebel and the others the better.

Stampede: I agree. Where should we start?

_It was quite for a moment till Ollus spoke up._

Ollus: We should think of a plan of locating them first. If we find out where they are, we can better prepare for rescuing them.

Cyclops: *_Ruffles Ollus head_* Good idea Ollus.

Freefall: We'll have RZ scan all the planet locations, some of us can ask our allies from the other planets too.

Stallion: Right.

_Toro sighed and walked away, Leaving the others concerned._

Dusk: I take it he feels guilty.

Talon: I believe so. He was the last person to see Rebel and they didn't get along back on Cordalion...they never made up until it was too late.

Triton: Do you think Rebel would remember you guys?

_Silence..._

Liberty: I-I don't know.

* * *

_Toro was thatching the night sky, sorrow on his face. All that arguing, at each others helmets...was it even worth it. A small tear fell from his eyes_

Toro: Rebel...

Toro sighed as he hung his head low.

?: You know I don't like it when your sad right.

_Toro turned quickly to see Alto, his sunglasses off._

Toro: -_sighs_\- I just...is it my fault Rebel is in the position he's in. If we didn't fight would we-would he-

_Alto sat next to Toro, as the Texan leaned on him._

Alto: Toro, it's not your fault...

?: It never was...

_The two turned to see Sting flying to them._

Sting: I saw you two leave the HOK...Toro, I'm sorry that I opened a bad memory.

Toro: Sting, it's not your fault too. In fact, it's thanks to you that Rebel and those other Rusherz might have a chance of being freed.

_Sting smiled a bit._

Alto: Do you think the Anticorian Army will come and try to attack us?

Sting: Knowing that the scientist is dead...My fault there, they will probably be suspicious and send their allies to check on us.

Toro: THEY have ALLIES?

Sting: That Veleno, Slasher and Miki folk...they are allied with the Army. I'm just surprised you guys destroyed Veleno.

Alto: Well it wasn't easy.

Sting: Even so...keep your guard up-

* * *

_**You'll never know what those monsters will do next.**_

?: Project Rush 4930 ready to be sent to earth. Main objective-FIND AND DESTROY RUSHERZ.

_The deer Rusher starred at them...and then the glass cracked over his eyes._

_**THE**_

_**END?**_


End file.
